


Birthdays

by Natalia_Romanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_Romanova/pseuds/Natalia_Romanova
Summary: Natasha wasn't expecting her birthday to turn out like this...





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim as its my birthday today... It's not perfect. But enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything... sadly.

Birthdays. Before S.H.I.E.L.D I never celebrated mine. I don’t even know when my actual birthday is. The Red Room didn’t allow for sentimental things like that. I know that its around my 86th birthday though… When I joined S.H.I.E.L.D Clint insisted that I choose a birthday so we could celebrate. So…November 22nd it is. But my records state that I am in my 20’s. 

Every year for the past 10 years, Clint always made sure that we would celebrate my birthday. Whether it was dragging me out to a bar or having a dinner somewhere. Unexpectedly, I began to enjoy these ‘birthdays’, but only because it was with Clint. This year is different. Lately, there has been a heat between us. A heat that neither of us has confronted. I thought that maybe Clint would have something big planned. 

Yet as it neared the end of the day, and I still hadn’t received even a simple happy birthday I decided that I needed to get out of the Tower. Clint not remembering has hurt me more than I expected. Scoffing, I don’t know why I care so much, it’s sappy and emotional. _This is stupid._ Grabbing my coat, I head out of the tower. Climbing onto the nearest motorbike in the garage, I drive towards an old bar that I used to frequent. I need a drink. It’s run down enough that it’s not too busy, but I can still melt into the crowd. 

Walking into the bar, I find the first open seat at the bar. Perfect. Signalling the bartender, I order a vodka tonic. “And keep them coming,” I say without humour… Happy Birthday to me. Scoffing, I take a sip of my drink. 

* * *

A couple hours later….  


Nursing a glass of vodka tonic, I feel a person slide into the seat next to me.

“How did you find me?” I ask without looking up.

“Didn’t. This was my third stop. What are you doing here Tasha?” The person asks me quietly. Raising my head slightly, I look Clint in the eyes. His light blue eyes are gazing at me in concern.

“Just wanted a drink.” I say bluntly.

“May I join you?” he asks.

I shrug.

“Come on Tasha, did you honestly think that I’d forget your birthday?” he asks incredulously.

“It’s not my birthday.” Well, it’s not my legitimate birthday.

“Yes, it is. Please don’t do this.” He pleads with me.

“No. You had all day to come and see me Barton and you didn’t. So, I am going to spend the rest of the night here. Alone.” I say, glaring pointedly at him.

“Tasha…”

“Goodnight Clint.” I dismiss him.

“No,” he says firmly.

“No?”

“No. You are going to put down that drink and come with me. I have a whole night planned for us.” He says, reaching over and taking my drink from me.

I don’t reply.

“Please Tasha.” He nearly begs me.

“Okay, fine.” I concede. Grinning at me, he grabs my hand and drags me out of the bar. A smile slightly at his enthusiasm.

“Meet me back at the Tower?”

“Okay.” I reply.

* * *

Back at the Tower…

Without saying anything, Clint leads me up to the roof. Shocked, I look at around. He has set up a blanket in the middle of the roof, cushions and blankets scattered on it for us to lie on. A basket is set to the side filled with all the food I love.

“Clint…” I whisper.

“Happy Birthday Tasha…” he responds just as quietly.

Turning towards Clint, I gaze at him. He’s smiling at me, I can see the love and affection he has for me shining through his light blue eyes. Reaching up, he cups my cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb against my cheekbone.

“I thought we could have dinner out here and look at the stars,” Clint explains.

“It’s perfect.” I whisper. His smile grows. Leaning down slowly, he presses his lips against mine gently. I sigh into the kiss. Pulling away he leans his forehead against mine.

“I would never forget about you Tasha,” he whispers. Sliding my hand into his hair, I pull him down into a passionate kiss.

Maybe birthdays aren’t so bad after all.


End file.
